Moshi Moshi?
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: Short stories and one-shots. I'll write any story idea people give me.. Reviews welcome! :3
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Promise

* * *

I clutched my books to my chest as I quickly weaved my way in and out of the crowds. My head was filled with the thoughts of trying to recall exactly what the numbers for the math homework, that I forgot to write down, were. Page 675 numbers 1-23, 45, 46, and 50? or was it page 650 numbers 1-20, 43, 44 and 75?

"Watch out!" a voice calls loudly. My head snaps up as I glance up and find a car speeding over the sidewalk at me. My eyes widen as I drop my book and rush forward onto the street, another car swerves as it spots me, I yelp as I trip, summersaulting across the next lane of cars before roughly slamming to the ground. There's crashing sounds from around me along with angry shouts and car horns.

"Ow..." I groan as I push myself up to examine the damage that was done.

"Y-you." I glance up to find a man staring down at me in complete and utter shock. I blink in confusion.

"I what?"

"You were suppose to die. I have never seen someone make it through two near death experiences. Kaito is going to lose it when I tell him." he sighs before disappearing from sight. I shake my head repeatedly. Did I just...imagine him?

"Miss! Are you alright?" an elderly man says as he kneels next to me. Sirens sound in the distance.

"I-I'm fine." I stammer as I stand slowly, wincing in pain at the burn in my skinned knee.

"We need a doctor over here!" he yells and I wobble unsteadily.

030

I sigh as I shut and lock the door to my house behind me. I was stuck for two hours in the hospital before the doctor said I was safe to return home. It was now 8 and I still had homework to finish before classes tomorrow.I sulk miserably as I throw my keys on the couch for safe keeping.

"Might as well get to work." I sigh.

"Actually, you really don't have too. I have come to retrieve your soul and escort you to your afterlife." a voice says behind me. My eyes widen as I turn to find the man from before looking me over before bowing.

"How'd you get in my house?!" I shriek as I grab the flower vase next to me and throw it at him. He rises from his bow and easily catches it.

"I am death, and I have come to take you to your afterlife." he says again. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm not going with you." I snap.

"I can and will use force." he says sweetly as he cocks his head to the side and smiles emotionlessly at me. I shudder.

"Never!" I shout as I turn to rush to my room to find the man there. My eyes widen and I turn back the way I came and rush that way before skidding to a halt to find him there as well. I groan and hold my pulsing head in my hand.

"We can keep doing this if you'd like." he says. I glare at him through the pain in my temple.

"That's a no? Okay. Please remain calm." he says evenly as he flicks out a pocket knife. My eyes widen and I backpedal before tripping over my own feet and landing on my back.

"Wait! I challenge you!" I say loudly. The man stops and blinks at me in confusion for half a second before it disappears.

"Challenge me?" he asks. I nod.

"I want to challenge you to a game. If I win...I live." I say.

"And if you lose...? I get to take your soul to the afterlife?" he asks as he looks me over before smirking.

"It'd be my pleasure to play against you." he says as he crouches down beside me, the knife disappearing from his hand as he holds a pinky out to me. I look at it in confusion before wrapping my pinky around his to seal the promise.

They say that you can tell your looking at death when you look into his eyes. His eyes are deep blue like the ocean, with no feelings reflected in them. Death is heartless and uncaring, his only job is to safely escort you to your afterlife.

But, if you have escaped death in a near death experience and he is coming after your soul... Simply challenge him to a game. He will make a pinky promise with you that can never be broken.

It is said that you can wager with death for your soul...atleast that's how all the stories go.

"What game are we playing?" he asks as he stands. I frown. I...hadn't thought of that yet.

"Seven's?" I ask as I push myself off the ground. The reaper watches me as I scamper off to my room and return with to die.

"You try to roll three sevens." he says as he looks at the tiny white squares. I nod and brush past him to my dinning room.

"You go first..." I faltered, I didn't know his name.

"Len." he responds automatically as he takes the die away from me gives them a shake and drops them. A three and a two...5. He hands the dice to me and I shake before letting them fall. A six and a one. I smile as I hand the die to Len.

We keep taking turns until we are tied, both trying for our last seven. Len's cold blue eyes watch me as I squirm in anticipation. Please be a seven...I pray as I let the die drop. My heart races as I roll a two the other die spinning.

"Please." I beg, the die wobbles on a four before flipping to a five. I stare at the number in shock. Seven. I did it. I challenged death, and I won. I glance at Len, his eyes flicker from the dice to meet my eyes. He hesitates half a second before leaning over the small table, cutting off my rejoicing by placing his lips on mine. My eyes widen, his breath brushes against my lips and I gasp. The taste of ash rushes over my tongue and I pull away from Len to cough roughly on the foul taste.

"Y-you." I wheeze as I look to where Len was to find it empty, I glance this way and that before looking at the dice.

"I won."

030 the next day~

My navy blue skirt twisted along my legs as I walked. I pulled my tan sweater down over my hands to keep the bitting fall chill away. I shiver as I pass under the once completely covered cheery trees.

"Eh...how do I know that he won't go back on his word?" I muse aloud as I cling to my bookbag strap in thought.

"You're my special secret. You have NO idea what I've had to do for you. And I, regrettably, can't break promises. So you have no need to worry." a voice says from above. My eyes widen as I jump in surprise, throwing a hand over my racing heart.

"D-don't scare me!" I snap as I glare at the grim reaper that was leaning against the tree from his perch on the highest branch. He blinks in confusion before it disappears.

"I forgot, you humans actual get scared." he says as he waves his hand for emphasis before jumping from the branch, landing effortlessly on his feet before me.

"And it's not my fault you lost. Deal with your consequences." I say haughtily as I glare up at him. He looks down at me emotionlessly before he smirks, the emotion not reaching his eyes.

"I do believe I am the one that holds your life, I'd be nicer." he coos. My eyes widen in horror as I take a step back.

"Y-you said you can't break promises!" I stammer. Amusement dances across his face as he presses his lips together.

"Teasing. Isn't that what you humans do?" he asks. I sigh in relief as I relax. What a jerk.

"No, we actually show we're teasing. You're being completely serious." I hiss as I walk past him. He easily keeps up with my fast pace and walks beside me. I frown. You couldn't even hear his footsteps... I peak at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking forward, his emotionless blue eyes trained ahead of him, his messy bangs bobbed up and down with each step along with his ponytail. He wore what looked like a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and black shoes. Talk about dreary. I think drily as I turn away from him.

"You are now going to school, correct?" he asks as we step onto the small over pass bridge.

"Yeah, and your not coming." I answer back.

"I never said I was going to." he says flippantly as if it was plainly obvious that he wasn't going.

"Well EXCUSE ME for assuming when I can't read the emotions in your voice!" I shriek as I turn to look at Len...only to find him gone, three of my classmates stare at me as if I am crazy. I flush in embarrassment.

"I mean, could you at least be a little more...caring?" I say as I put my hand to my ear as if I am on the phone. I motion toward my ear mouthing 'phone call'. The group nods hesitantly before racing past me. I watch them sadly before dropping my hand and sighing.

"Caring is for the weak." Len says from my other side. I yelp and turn quickly to look at said person that was walking effortlessly on the thin railing of the bridge.

"I'm not weak." I hiss narrowing my eyes at him. He looks me over.

"You have no idea." he says quietly. I puff my cheeks out in irritation, the school bell tolls and I turn to leave. I quickly walk down the bridge, kids rush past me to make it to class on time.

"Hurry up!" a voice says as I'm tripped and fall forward. My arms fly out to catch my fall, warm hands easily catch me, and I blink in surprise.

"Honestly Rin. You must be more careful." Len sighs as he helps me up and looks me up and down in distaste before releasing me.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammer. He waves me off and pushes off the ground and rocks into his back, floating in midair. My eyes widen.

"You're about to be late." he says and he crosses his arms behind his head leisurely.

"Wha-? I-! Gahh!" I choke out before racing past Len and sprinting towards the school.

School sucks. And it's only 3rd period. I stare lazily at my book as the class buzzed around me in idle chatter.

"That's not working Rin." my eyes snap up to find Len leaning his elbows against my desk. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why are you here?" I demand softly. Len glances at my homework paper before looking at my book.

"Why am I here..." he repeats quietly before turning the page and smoothing it down with his long pale fingers.

"Well?"

"Only you can see me." he says. I blink.

"Wha-?"

"That's the answer." he says as he points to my book. I blink at him repeatedly before looking at my book then at the worksheet. Huh. He was right.

"You went to school?" I ask.

"No." I pause my writing for a second. He wasn't the best person to hold a conversation with.

"But I learned a few things." he says hesitantly. I look up at him in slight shock. He was actually attempting to talk to me.

"What's your favorite subject?" I ask.

"If you guess it, I'll teach you my most prized thing I learned about it." he counters.

"I...I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you by winning." I say softly. Len crouches down and rests his arms on my desk before placing his head on his neatly folded arms.

"My mistake." he says. I wince. Ah, I was a simple mistake. I tap my pencil as I wait in silence for him to start talking again.

"But you are causing me trouble." he says softly before frowning. "A lot of it."

"You know if you frown you feel sad, if you want to be happy you should force yourself to smile." I state randomly. Len looks at me before rolling his eyes.

"You are forgetting I am not like you Rin." he says lightly. I flush. Oh yea...he's not human.

"I forgot.." I mumble in embarrassment. He nods me off and lets his eyes close. I sigh and start on my homework, glancing at Len every now and then. He suddenly moves, making me fully turn towards him in surprise. He launches himself at me, throwing me out of my chair, onto the floor and into the persons desk beside me. Just as there's a groaning, creaking and snapping sound before the ceiling caves in right on top of my desk. Students shriek, yelp and gasp as the rush away from the scene.

"I knew the school was old but..that old?!"

"Poor Rin!"

"Is everyone okay!"

"Call for help."

People yell out as Len easily stands and offers me a hand. I hesitantly take it, never pulling my eyes away from the clump of rock, wires and wood that use to be my desk.

"Rin are you alright?" Len asks slowly. I blink and nod. Hands grab my arms and shake me.

"Rin?! Rin! RIN!"

030

I groan as I open my eyes, squinting at the brightness. The...infirmary?

"Look who opened their eyes." Len says from next to me. I blink at him in confusion.

"What...happened?" I rasp.

"You fainted."

"I didn't die, did I?!" I yelp in horror.

"Shush. And no, I won't let you die." Len says quietly. I relax and take a deep breath. Still in the land of the living.

"What happened to the ceiling?" I ask as I look at Len. He twitches and turns away from me, answering me in silence.

"Len?" I ask in confusion.

"You...are not suppose to be alive. The universe...is trying to rid it's self of you." he says slowly, turning back to look at me. My eyes widen in horror.

"I...I."

"Rin! Are you okay?!" I heard what happened and came as soon as I could!" I turn towards the friendly voice.

"I'm fine Miku." I sigh as she races over to me and sits on the cot I was laying on.

"You FAINTED." she emphasizes. I roll me eyes and push myself into a sitting position before smiling widely.

"I'm fine." I tell her as I grab her hand. Her eyes water before she throws herself at me.

"Don't you ever do that again, I can't lose you. You're my best and only friend." she sniffles into my shoulder. I pat her back soothingly, glancing to the side to find that Len had disappeared on me yet again.

"Hey, come on now. Don't cry." I say softly as Miku pulls away and wipes at her smearing eyeliner. She smiles lopsidedly at me and I return it with a full smile. Miku is by every means a popular girl, all the boys drool over her, all the girls wish to be her. Yet she has no friends. She hated her life, and actually cut her wrists. We were forced into cleaning the class room together after class on evening and I returned from the broom closet to find her with scissors to her wrist. I coaxed her to give me the blades and comforted her as she cried. We've been friends ever since.

"I can't help it." Miku sniffs, I relax as I look at my closets friend.

"You don't need me, your doing fine." I say, a lump forming in my throat as I think of Len and his promise to me.

"What?! Of course I do!" Miku says, slipping back into her popular attitude. I smile softly at her. No she doesn't.

"Oh! Speaking of which, since you more or less slept through school, your teacher insisted I bring this for you." she says as she pulls up her school bag from the floor, opens it, and hands me a small stack of papers.

"Your homework." she clarifies as I take the papers from her.

"Oh goody." I sulk.

"Hey, it's actually not that bad, I looked through it. ... Do you want me to walk you home?" Miku asks hesitantly as she wrings out her hands.

"I can manage on my own." I say as I swing my legs off the cot so I can sit next to Miku.

"Well, okay. Call or text me if you need anything." she says as she stands gives me a long look before quickly walking out.

"Bye Miku!" I call after her.

"Your a very caring girl." Len says from behind me.

"Do you just appear and disappear when you want?" I ask as I push off the cot and stand. Len answers me in silence and I sigh as I look back at him.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I promised." he says nonchalantly. I sigh and make my way out of the infirmary. I need...my math book, science book, and social studies notes, I list mentally as I fiddle with my combination lock. Len stands beside me and waits as I put the papers in my locker and fish around my messy locker for my books. The air around me turns cold and I straight.

"Hm?" I hum as I glance around quickly. Len rocks off his feet to float in mid air before touching my shoulder with a single finger. My eyes widen as I take in the blue haired man that appeared completely out of no where. His uncaring eyes meet mine, smoke rolls off his black clothing, he shakes it off before sprinting past me. My hair flying back as the cold airs thrown in my face, making my eyes water.

"What was that?!" I yelp. Len pulls his hand away.

"Something you shouldn't mess with."

I falter as I glance at Len's cold blue eyes. My eyes widen.

"It was a reaper!" I gasp before sprinting after the reaper.

"Honestly Rin. This is not a good idea." Len sighs as he floats beside me with ease as I race down the hallways.

"Which way!" I demand. Len points up with ease and my throat constricts. The roof.

"No...no...no..." I chant softly as I take the stairs two as a time before throwing the door open to find a girl sniffling as she stood on the edge of the roof. I relax. I wasn't to late.

"Do-Don't try to stop me!" she sobs.

"Hello." I wheeze, as I straighten, trying to catch my breath. She looks over her shoulder at me and I smile.

"Go away!" she demands. Len rests his feet on the ground and places a hand on my shoulder to show the blue haired reaper standing next to her before removing his hand. The reaper disappears from my sight and I nod in determination.

"My names Rin, what's yours?" I ask softly. Len sighs.

"She is done for Rin, you need to leave. This could ruin what will happen to you once you die." Len says bitingly.

"Neru." she sniffles. I ignore Len and take a step towards her.

"I'LL JUMP!" she declares loudly. I pause.

"I just want to sit on the edge and talk." I say softly. She hesitates before pointing away from her. So far so good... I slowly sit on the spot she pointed at and relax.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" I ask softly, looking up at it. She sniffs before looking up.

"I guess so."

"You only guess? I don't know if the sky will ever look this good again." I say. She sighs and I smile slightly.

"You know...I was where you are a few days ago." I start.

"Don't try and talk me out of it." she demands. I close my eyes and relax.

"I won't. It's your choice after all. But I was where you are, staring death in the face, I was so scared." I murmur.

"Why are you here then?" she asks plainly.

"Because I wanted to wake up today, and see the sky." I smile as I open my eyes again.

"That's lame." she snorts. I laugh.

"Yea, I guess your right. But things are so beautiful. Such small things. The feeling of wind licking at your hair, the sun coating your skin, the cherry blossoms, the sky, the smell of chocolate chip cookies baking." I list happily before turning to look at Neru.

"Cookies sound good." she grumbles. I smile.

"There's so much good. But if you want to jump, I won't stop you. I know your scared I would like to offer my help though." I say as I stand on the edge and look out over the school grounds.

"What are you doing?!" she yelps.

"Rin. Get down." Len orders from behind me. I offer Neru my hand and smile at her.

"Neru...will you please be my friend?" I ask softly. She sobs and sways, before turning to face me, her feet twist to much and she misses her step. Her eyes widen in horror as she falls.

"Rin don't-!"

I jump after her and grab her hand, as warm hands grab my leg and keep me up. My eyes widen in shock as I see the blue haired reaper flapping large black wings to keep himself even with Neru.

"Ri-Rin. The sky it pretty." she sobs. I smile in relief.

"Yes it is."

owo

"That was reckless. If I hadn't been there you would've died Rin. And not only that-"

"Who was that reaper?" I ask as I look at Len. He sighs and massages his temple.

"That, was Kaito."

"Why didn't he have to make a promise with Neru?" I ask.

"Because her clock reset when you saved her." he says.

"And, my clock didn't reset when I saved myself?" I ask.

"No. It didn't."

"I wonder why-"

"It didn't because Neru was going to kill herself, her body was made to live another 40 plus years. Your body was made to only live 16 years, 4 mounts and 19 days. Your clock didn't reset because you are suppose to be dead, hence why I came after you." Len snaps. I shrink away from Len.

"Why don't you have wings?" I ask in a small voice.

"I only get wings when I am to fly you to your afterlife." he sighs. My eyes widen.

"Neru was that close to dying?" I ask in surprise.

"Don't you humans listen?"

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." I say softly.

"I'm starting to think trouble is all you are." Len says. My eyes widen and I take in the slight curl in Len's lips before gasping. He was teasing me?! I gap at him until he turns his head to look at me.

"What?" I shake my head frantically and quickly pace up to my door up and unlock it. With I sigh I push it open slightly before I pause I take in a large black (male) shoe, my eyebrows creases with confusion as I follow it up to find a whole man. Dark blue eyes meet mine and I yelp before quickly shutting the door.

"What was that? Am I losing it-" I glance at Len who maneuvers around me to open the door completely and shoves the blue haired man away. Wait...I know him...

"What are you doing here Kaito?" Len asks as the blue haired man straightens and smiles widely, his eyes dancing with amusement. I draw back slightly. THEY HAD ACTUAL FEELINGS?! Why is Len so uncaring then?!

"Your so boring Len. Why don't you ever have fun?" he asks. Fun? Were these two actually reapers? Len turns to look at me.

"Do you plan on coming in, or do you plan on standing there? Need I remind you that only you can see us, you might look a little strange to passerby's." Len says as he ignores Kaito, who was now floating and trying to get a reaction from him. I gulp and walk into my house before I shut the door.

"Ah! So you're the one that Len is now stuck with." Kaito says, as if just noticing me. His feet touch the ground and he looms over me as he takes me in.

"Neh, your not much of a talker are you? Are you SURE she beat you in a contest?" he asks Len, turning away from me.

"Why are you here?" Len repeats. Kaito steps away from me and looks me over emotionlessly. I shudder, going from from bright and cheerful to emotionless? That was terrifying.

"I came for her." Len easily side steps and stands before me.

"No you didn't."

"I have orders." Kaito says.

"I will reduce you to ash." Len counters. My eyes widen in horror. Ash? My mouth gaps, but no words come out. I peak around Len's back to look at Kaito.

"You'd break law?" Kaito gaps, his emotionless fading to surprise.

"I have a promise to keep." My face flushes as I smile slightly, so he did actually plan on keeping the promise...

"You are an idiot." Kaito sighs in irritation, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"As are you." Kaito takes large steps towards Len, Len leans back to shield me as Kaito stops just before him.

"Don't mess this up Len, you are so close. She is just another soul. Don't forget that." Kaito stresses urgently.

"I know that." Kaito ignores Len, turns to walk away before turning back and looks at me with a goofy smile.

"Sorry little lady, I didn't mean to scare you. I was testing Len, I have no intention of killing you. Your soul however is in the best of hands." Kaito winks at me before disappearing into smoke. Len steps away from me as I cough on the taste of ash.

"What was that about?" I huff as I look at Len who shrugs nonchalantly before disappearing. I throw my hands up in defeat. Whatever.

030

"Rin~ we're coming in!" Miku cheers. Len looks me over and I roll my eyes as I wave him off.

"I'll be fine." I whisper, my heart swells at him being worried about me. He frowns slightly before disappearing from sight.

"Rinny~" Miku coos as she runs into me and hugs me tightly.

"Hey." I laugh as she pulls away and Neru quickly replaces her.

"Morning Neru." I smile as she pulls away and I run into the kitchen.

"I made peanut butter cookies!" I call loudly.

"Wah?! I brought movies." Miku says as she runs into the kitchen with Neru close on her tail. I smile widely as I put the pan down on a hot pad and push a bowl of fresh cookies at them. Neru glances at me before grabbing one and nibbling on one. It had been five months since I saved Neru. She was still shy but I introduced her to Miku and they became close friends.

"Wanna watch the movie I brought?" Miku asks, looking from me to Neru as she stuffs down another cookie.

"What movie." I ask suspiciously. Miku and Neru exchange a glance, my eyes widen as they pick me up and quickly rush me to the couch before throwing me down.

"Control her!" Miku orders to Neru who throws herself in my lap to keep me from moving. I pause for half a second before struggling.

"I don't wanna watch 'Marley and Me!" I sob.

"To bad." Miku laughs evilly. The movie and I stop fighting, I wince as I pant from the small amount of movement.

"You okay?" Miku asks in concern. I shake my head and wave her off.

"Fine." I say as I turn to look at the movie. My head throbs and I wince slightly. Maybe...I shouldn't have let Len leave. My throat itches and I try subtly cover it up with small coughs. Neru shifts off my lap and I take an unsteady breath as I try to relax. Everything's fine, I can handle this. I lean forward and cough uncontrollably.

"RIN?!" Miku yelps as hands rub my back.

"I'm calling for help." Neru says nervously. I blink away tears that cloud my vision, to see red stains on my floor.

"Rin!"

uwu

I inhale the smell of ash and sneeze before opening my eyes to look at Len. He relaxes, his eyes showing nothing but worry.

"Hey." I say, move voice was scratchy and I blink in confusion as I touch my throat. Len looks me over before his relief turns to anger.

"I told you I should not have left. Look what happened." he snaps. I wince.

"I thought I could handle it..."

"You couldn't. Now look-" he pauses and looks at my arm in horror. I follow his gaze to find an IV.

"It's fine, they give these to you when your-"

"Take it out." he demands emotionlessly. I gap at him.

"I can't!"

"Now." he orders. I take a shaky breath.

"No." I say softly. Len narrows his dark blue eyes at me.

"Let me explain my worry to you. Your clock is at zero, it has been. Your body was only meant to live for 16 years, 4 months and 19 days. I have been the one keeping you alive. Whatever bodily damage you receive is directed to me with you get my healthy body. I breath for you, my heart beats for you. I AM THE ONE KEEPING YOU ALIVE. But that-" he points to my arm. "Will kill me. If I die. You die. Your soul will be forced to roam this earth aimlessly for eternity. Only I can take you to your afterlife because you are tied to me." he says as he glares at me. I blink back tears.

"But-"

"Rin. Do you really want to live like this?" he asks softly, as he takes measured steps away from me. My eyes widen as my head beings to hurt again, my throat closes as if I can't breath. I reach out for Len as fear washes over me. Len easily retakes his steps and stands beside me.

"I can't even leave your side anymore Rin, that's how much your body depends on me." he says quietly. Tears roll down my cheeks as I take deep breaths.

"I'm scared.."

"You out lived death by five months and three days Rin." Len says with a slight smile. I bury my face in my hands as I sob.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to die." I cry. Gentle fingers take my arm and pull the needle out.

"Come with me Rin." Len says softly, I pull my hands away and look at his open arms. I move to a sitting position before stepping off the hospital bed and falling into his arms. He cradles me in his arms with the utmost care.

"Where would you like to go Rin?" he asks.

"The bridge before school." I say softly.

"Close your eyes." I comply and take a deep breath, before Len brushes my hair to the side. I open my eyes and gasp as I find myself standing on the railing of the bridge. Len was standing before me above the fast moving water below.

"This is beautiful." I breath, my breath fogging in the cold breeze. Snow slowly falls around me and I smile at the serene feeling of it. My hospital gown sways in the breeze.

"I'm going to die." I state bravely as I look at Len who neither confirms or denies my statement. Tears run down my cheeks as I look at the water rushing below me. Len captures my chin and pulls it up to look at him. His eyes were pained as he smiles at me slightly.

"I will always be with you, there's no end to what I'll do for you." he says softly. My heart races as I look at him. The person I loved...was suppose to kill me. He holds his arms out for me, elegant black wings unfold from behind him as I throw myself at him.

"I love you to death."

030

I open my eyes to find myself in a long narrow hallway. Len stood beside me with a slight smile. I look down at myself and smile widely.

"I'm okay!?" I ask. Len laughs softly, something rare for him.

"In a way, yes." he answers. I look around me.

"So where am I?" I ask. Len bows his head.

"Your life flashes before your eyes..." he says quietly before he leads me down the hallway. Pictures hung on the walls, with snippets of movies playing of what happened. Me as I kid learning the piano, my parents funeral, living with my aunt, attending school...I pace through the pictures quickly, not wanting to bring back harsh memories. I slow towards the end as I look at the picture of Len kissing me after I won my life. I blush slightly.

"You thought that was a highlight of your life?" Len asks from beside me, slightly confused. I laugh quietly.

"It WAS my first kiss." I say softly as I touch the picture before turning and continuing on, all the rest of the pictures contained almost ever memory of Len I ever had, some with Miku and Neru thrown in as well. We stop at the end of the hallway to find a large single picture frame. I lean towards it in confusion, the picture springs to life and people file into the room, my eyes travel across the picture to find me in a casket, flowers around me. Miku and Neru were sobbing and hugging each other while other people talk quietly. Everyone one moves to the chairs, most were left standing. My heart swells, so many people... Miku and Neru walk towards the stand before everyone.

"Rin, was my best friend. She taught me that life's worth living...I feel so bad...leaving her alone in the hospital...I-" Miku breaks off in tears and Neru clears her throat.

"She was a great friend. She was so kind and gentle. I know for a fact that she has her own little place in heaven for her to be clumsy and play the piano. The only thing I would have left to ask her...is how beautiful does the sky look from up where she's at?" Neru sniffs. I pull away from the picture and wipe at my eyes.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Your future." Len answers softly. I smile and touch the frame of the picture.

"I did good. Miku and Neru will be fine." I say to the picture before turning away.

"This way." Len says as he leads me away from the picture towards a large looming door.

"What's this?" I ask.

"The door to your afterlife." he answers as he stops a ways away from the door.

"I...go alone?" I choke. Len smiles slightly.

"You'll be fine."

"I...I've decided that your favorite to learn in the human world is literature?" I wince, hoping I'm right. Len bows his head.

"There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go." he says melliloquencently, before looking at me. I smile at him and take a step towards him.

"Thank you Len." I whisper as I hug Len, breathing in the smell of ash I had gotten so use to. He sighs softly and hugs my close before kissing my forehead. I pull away and look up at him with teary eyes.

"I lov-" he puts a hand over my mouth and shakes his head, his eyes scream in pain as he smiles.

"No you don't. You can't." he says softly. I blink in confusion and step away so his hand falls away.

"I do-"

"Rin please." he says in a strained voice. I nod and turn, walking towards the large, black, wooden doors before me. I take a deep breath and grab the handle.

"Thank you Len." I whisper as I open the door.

030

I watch as Rin disappears into whiteness. My eyes close and when I reopen them, Rin's corpse falls towards me, I easily maneuver so it won't touch me. It falls forward, her skin as white as the snow on the ground. Her lips were already blue, alone with the tip of her nose. The stress her body took on starting to show. I sit on the railing and watch silently as her body hits the water roughly.

"You are being summoned." Kaito says from beside me. I sigh, my breath fogging in the coldness, bits of ash float in the wind before drifting to the water.

"I kinda figured." I say with a sad smile.

"You were so close."

"I know...I shouldn't have let my emotions go..." I say quietly.

"To be emotionless with them is the best way to go. You won't have to repeat if you cut off all your feelings."

"See you." I sigh.

"Or maybe not." Kaito says sadly. I wince as I close my eyes and breath out, before opening them and finding myself in a completely darkened room, the only means of light were blue flames that curled out of all the candles positioned in a circle around me.

"Name. List vise or virtue. Occupation." a deep voice thunders from no where, yet every where.

"Len. Sin Lust. Reaper." I say into the darkness.

"Len. Sent to Hell for committing Lust. Reap 7,000 souls to obtain for sin, Rin Kagamine was your last soul of salvation. You listened to your sin yet again." the voice says.

"I did not." I say.

"'I will always be with you, there's no end to what I'll do for you. I love you to death.'" it replays for me. My eyes widen in horror. My way to heaven was closing.

"That wasn't lust!"

"Len, Sin Lust. For failing to yet again to obtain for your sins. You are being sent back to earth. As a human." the voices says.

"No! It wasn't lust! I actually cared for her!" I yell as I fall to my knees.

"Guardian Angel. Reaper." the voices says, ignoring me.

"Kaito. Sin Pride. Reaper." Kaito says as he stands before me, looking me over sadly.

"Rin. Virtue Kindness. Angel." my eyes widen as Rin appears before me, her bangs were held back with white clips and a white bow bounced as she stood before me. Her white dress sways around her legs, a pair of white angel wings poke out from behind her back.

"Rin-?" I ask. She smiles at me sadly.

"Len. You are sentenced to 16 years, 4 months and 19 days of human life." the voice says. Kaito pulls out his sword and moves around me before he slashes my back. I scream in pain and fall forward. I open my eyes to find myself falling, my hair whipping in my face as I race past white clouds. A hand clasps mine and I look up to find Rin smiling at me.

"I...I went to hell for lust." I choke out. Rin nods.

"I know." she says as she lets go of my hand and wraps her arms around my shoulders. She presses against my bloodied back and opens her wings, slowing my fall. She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs, her breath tickling my ear.

"I will do anything in my power to protect you as your angel. Now that you are human...I will always be with you, there's no end to what I'll do for you. I love you to death."

* * *

_WRITTEN FOR~_

**AshenMelody**

UPCOMING SHORT STORIES FOR:

**_-PandaPuppet_**  
**_-Adorable Reader_**  
**_-Rosie-Chan_**  
**_-44Anifreak44_**  
**_-DarkestThingInTheLight_**  
**_-Dreamer520_**  
**_-Rise_**  
**_-Katherinekatz_**

_SHORT STORY RULES:_

_-I romantically ship Rin and Len...and Miku and Mikuo/Kaito...Meiko and Katio...Luka and Kaito/Gakupo (any couples in question...ask)_

_-NO LEMONS_

_-Can be any rating (minus M) and g__enres_

Want to submit a story...?:  
a.) leave your story idea in a review  
or  
b.) pm your idea to me

Thanks for reading!

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


	2. Chapter 2

Things come in Threes

* * *

My hands were shoved deep into my pockets as I walked down the carpeted hallway of our enormous mansion. Rin was in front, leading the way as Rei (my twin) and I trailed behind her. She makes a quick right and we follow after her, continuing down before stopping in front of a wooden door. She easily pushes it open and struts in, Rei follows after her and I after him, letting the door swing shut behind me. My gaze narrows on the male at the end of the table.

"Mikuo." Rin greets, adjusting her sunglasses that reflected the person back at them.

"Rin." he nods back, glancing between Rei and I as we take a position on either side of Rin.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you have been running over into Miku's territory." she says as she places her hands on the city map before her.

"That bitch was in my territory first." he snaps irritably. Rin's head snaps up and Rei puts his hand on the table delicately.

"Mikuo. You would be wise to not disrespect Rin's vice." he says as I cross my arms. Mikuo was under Rei's command, and Miku under Rin. I had no interest in being here, but I didn't have any intention of breaking the agreement that our parents came too. My gaze travels to Rin before Rei.

Rei was my 'twin' brother, we had the same dad, but different mom's. Our dad got my mom and Rei's mom pregnant at the same time. We were born at the exact same time on the exact same day. Fate, right? Well, our dad was a gang leader, and having two sons meant that we both went into the 'family business'. When we were merely 4 years old, our dad decided that he needed to expand, his groups ended up settling in this city and fighting over who's city it was. And that's were Rin comes in...her mother was the mafia leader of the already residing gangs in this city. Dad declared war on her and she...to put it nicely, destroyed him. With his gangs falling apart, he and Rin's mom came up with a peace treaty, Part one being:  
I would get the east side when I was old enough, and Rei the west side. Rin had control over all. While Rei and I had groups on different sides of the city, Rin's gang was the whole city. Don't get me wrong. I have my gang to take care of, Rei his and Rin hers. We don't share our groups, but we do have to listen to Rin.

"Mikuo you need to pull out of Miku's territory." Rei orders. Mikuo growls lowly before his hand flicks to his waist. Before he even had time to move, Rei and I both point our guns at him. Part two of the treaty was that...Rin was more or less our queen, we were to protect her and keep her safe in a...not so safe business.

"Dammit." Mikuo swears before holding both his hands up. I lower my gun and sigh slightly. Rei and I didn't hate Rin, we were actually good friends. And we'd probably keep her safe even if it wasn't part of the treaty...she keeps Rei and I from throwing the city into ruins with fights. Her city is safe, violence is kept in the gangs along with all the underground business. No one would believe you if you said there was a mafia running the city.

"Have we come to an agreement?" Rin asks lowly. Mikuo rolls his eyes before standing.

"Yea whatever." he snaps before turning to walk away. Rei finally lowers his gun as Mikuo walks out of the room.

"Nehh...I hate dealing with this kinda stuff so early." Rin complains as she takes off her sunglasses and turns to look at us, batting her long lashes at us. Her large innocent blue eyes taking me in.

"All in a days work." I chuckle. Rin smiles widely, her dark persona completely gone.

"Mm, I know. Thank you for your help. Rei, Len." she says as she places her hands on either of our cheeks before walking past us. I sigh as I touch the scab on my cheek that matched the one on her hand. The treaty was kept in place by a simple blood oath. The strongest blood oath in all gang history. Rei glances at me with his gold eyes

"Don't be stupid." he sighs. I roll my eyes, letting my hand fall.

"I'm not." I answer back.

"Looks like you are."

"Shut up." I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. In the fine print of the treaty, there's a strict 'No love.' rule. Can't run a gang if your all lovey dovey, it clouds your judgement. Nether Rei nor I could have Rin. We could technically flirt with her, but she can't fall for us either. If she did that would cause favoritism, and that...wouldn't end well. Not that Rei would let me have her anyway.

It was all one large balancing game.

"Just looking out for my brother." Rei shrugs emotionlessly before walking out of the room. Sighing, I lean against the table and close my eyes. The speaker on the table crackles to life.

"Len?" Rin asks.

"What's up?" I sigh as I turn and look at the map.

"I need your help with my psychology homework." she says embarrassedly. I laugh softly.

"Yea yea, I'll be right up." I smile before reaching over and clicking the button so the speaker shuts off. I shuffle out of the room, shoving the doors open and letting them swing shut behind me. On top of us running gangs at the age of 18, 17 in Rin's case. We still attended high school. Rin insisted even though we could just be tutored and probably have college degrees by now.

But Rin's different. She has a sweet, bubbly, loud side that she uses when she's at school and around us. Any other time, she's a harsh, dark and sadistic person. A ruthless mafia boss. I shake my head slightly, why my dad would ever challenge Rin's mom...I would never know.

"Rin." I say softly as I stop in front of her door and knock softly. Getting no answer, I push the door open and take in her room.

"Rin?" I call as I walk along her shelves, looking over her books. I pause as I take in the binding of an orange book that read 'Rin'. I look at it condescendingly. You can't be serious. Swiftly, I grab the book off the shelf and leaf through it. Rolling my eyes in the process. Really Rin? I glance at the page I was on and read through it before freezing.

"Dear Diary, is it bad that I favor one of my knights over the other? I know I am suppose to not do this, but I can't help it. He's more sweet, kind, and controls his gang the best he can. I can't help but feel as if the other is closed off to me. He doesn't talk around me much, he seems to be deep in thought as if planning. I have Miku looking into it, but I'm still worried.." I whisper aloud. Narrowing my eyes at the book. Rei. That filthy bastard.

"Len?" I shut the book and shove it back to it's place on the shelf.

"Oh hey." I smile, wiping away my dark mood quickly.

"What are you doing?" Rin asks suspiciously, as she sits on her bed.

"Looking through your book collection, and Othello? Really?" I muse as Rin's eyes widen and she flushes.

"It's a Shakespeare classic!" she snaps. I chuckle and sit on the floor by the shelf.

"Yea yea. What's this project you need help on?" I ask before turning slightly and lounging on the floor.

"oh! It's a brain diagram...thing..." she starts as she slides onto the floor so she's sitting next to me.

"Ahh...Frontal, Occipital, Parental and Temporal.." I list as I close my eyes.

"Wait, what's the Occipital do?" Rin asks.

"Controls your eyes." I answer automatically.

"Nehh...where's Rei? I called for his help too." I clench my teeth together.

"I don't know where he is. I could find him?" I hiss between my teeth.

"Wah? No, it's fine, don't worry about it." Rin laughs. I slowly count to 10 before relaxing.

"Need my help with anything else?" I sigh.

"Ahh...nope. I think I figured it out. Thanks Len." Rin smiles. I open my eyes and sit up, quickly reading through the paper Rin was writing on before standing.

"I've got things to do, call me if you need me." I say as I walk out.

"Don't forget! Nine sharp!" Rin yells after me.

"Yeah yeah." I answer, waving a hand behind me before shoving my hands into my pockets.

o3o

"Len! You won't believe this! Lenka is actually moving in closer, I sent out a small group to push her back, but this is the third time this week and it's only Thursday. She's getting cocky if you ask me. Ah! And, Miku has been being pushed back into our territory because of Mikuo, I told members to ignore, and if possible help push back- but no actual fighting. Rei has been spending more and more time with his gang, and get a load of this." Kaito, my second in command, lists quickly as soon as I walk through the door of the abandoned bar.

"Give me a minute." I order as I throw my coat on a bar stool before standing behind Kaito and his many computer screens.

"Watch this." He smiles as his hands fly across the keys of his keyboard before he points at a single screen. An image of Gumi (Rin's spy) and Tei (Lenka's spy) were going at it. Only them since they worked alone.

"Freeze!" I demand. Kaito pushes a single button and the image stops.

"Why is Lenka coming over here?" I frown as I take in the image. Lenka was the Mafia Leader of the next town over. Rin, and ours for that matter, arch enemy. She was constantly trying to take over Rin's city, while Rin just tried to keep her city clean.

"I don't know..just got the feed." Kaito shrugs before clicking the button again. The video continues and I narrow my eyes as I study it.

"I want...three groups watching who comes in and out of our side of town. No one gets in without me knowing, got it? All screens on Lenka." I order.

"All screens...?" Kaito asks hesitantly. I frown.

"Keep three on Rei. I want to know what he's up too." I demand. Kaito pecks away at the keys, changing the images on all twenty computer screens.

"Let me know if anything happens." I sigh as I turn.

"Leaving so soon?" Kaito calls after me.

"Yea, going to go beat some faces in and then back home." I answer as I grab my coat.

"Later Len." Kaito chuckles.

"Later." I smirk as I walk out.

o3o

"Rin?" I ask as I knock lightly on her already half opened door.

"Len! Come on in!" she chimes brightly. A smile ghosts across my face as I push the door open to find Rin laying on her stomach, sprawled over the top of her bed. She quickly motions to the pillow on the floor in front of her.

"No need to be so pushy." I grumble as I flop onto the pillow and lean back against her bed.

"I'm not pushy." she snaps as she holds her scabbed left hand out to me. She fiddles with the remotes on her bed, the tv before us flares to life. Fire races across the screen and Rin 'ooohs'.

"Ready?" I ask as I pull my pocket knife out and flick it open.

"Mmhm.." Rin murmurs as she most likely stares at the tv in awe. I tap her hand with the blade and she quickly moves to match up with the scar on my cheek.

"4-3-2-1." I say as I bring the blade down quickly, slicing through both of our scabs. Rin presses her hand against my cheek and I relax as I put my knife away.

"Len. Did you read my diary?" she asks lowly. I take a deep breath. When doing/renewing a blood oath, you are (under oath) only allowed to tell the truth. If you lie, the other person can kill you or do what ever they sees fit as to punishment for the lie. I smirk.

"You? You have a dairy?" I chuckle as I turn slightly to look at Rin who's face flushes in embarrassment. I'd rather take my chances.

"Sh-shut up!" she stammers.

"Alright, Alright." I laugh as I hold my hands up and turn back to the movie. Rin and I sit in silence until..

"This movie is so stupid. Gang fights are nothing like that. They've got it all wrong. Who directed this movie? He obviously doesn't know what he is directing." Rin complains. I roll my eyes.

"If you don't like it, don't watch it." I sigh.

"But...the guys are cute." she giggles. I frown slightly. Thinking back to her diary. Her and Rei...? She couldn't actually date him without breaking the agreement...but the agreement didn't say anything about loving... But if Rin favors Rei, then he will end up getting more of her support, and I less. My frown deepens as I think of my large gang I was in control of. I needed Rin's support. Her gang kept mine in order, protected mine and fought beside them. Losing her would force us to go to war against her and Rei, which we would lose but we wouldn't have a choice.

"You okay?" Rin asks. I blink repeatedly, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Ah, yea. Just deep in thought." I mutter. The possibility of Rin actually liking me over Rei was slim to none. She liked his personality and...he was broken...his gang was troubled...and if there's one thing Rin loves, it's fixing broken things.

"Have...you seen Rei around?" Rin asks with a frown.

"No." I snap.

"Okay...geez, I was just asking..." she says softly. I wince.

"Why...?"

"Well...it's nothing." she sighs. I bite my tongue to keep from lashing at her. Rin pulls her hand away and I wipe at the blood that rolls down my cheek.

"Hey Len..." Rin says softly.

"What?" I hiss.

"Your not plotting against me are you...?" she says sadly. I blink in surprise.

"No, no. I would never." I say softly as I turn to face her. She smiles softly.

"Oh...okay. Thanks Len." she says. I smile and ruffle her hair.

"I would be stupid to plot against you." I tease. She sniffles.

"Yes you would, my gang would pummel you." she sniffs.

"You are amazing with words." I wince at the obvious truth.

"I wouldn't attack you." she promises.

"I know you wouldn't." I smile...before I let it fall.

"What brought that up?" I ask seriously as I think back to Lenka's attempts to close in on out city.

"Oh nothing." she waves me off as she glances at the clock. I stand with a sigh and stretch as an explosion sounds from Rin's movie.

"If you need anything I'll be here for you." I yawn tiredly as I walk out of Rin's room, not gaining an answer from her. As I turn towards me room, Rei and I bump shoulders. My eyes narrow as I slam him against the wall, my knife flicked out and aimed at his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing in my hallway?" I hiss through clenched teeth at him. Rin had the middle of the mansion while Rei and I had opposite sides to do whatever we chose to do.

"I can't take a walk?" Rei asks as he raises an eyebrow at me. I glare at him.

"We both know you have a whole 5 floors on your side of the mansion to walk on." I growl, pressing my knife to his shirt.

"Hey, hey. Relax, I was actually just dropping this off." he makes a motion with his head and I pull away, letting him pull something out of his pocket.

"They're vacation tickets." he says with a wide smile as he holds the pieces of paper up. I swipe them away and look them over.

"Hawaii?" I ask in confusion. Not about Hawaii, but Rei's actions.

"I figured we could all use a break."

"And leave the gangs too...?" I trail off.

"Our second in commands! Admit it you have been wanting a break." he smirks. I narrow my eyes at him, knowing that I HAVE been wanting a break. He smirks in satisfaction and I shove the tickets back at him.

"We can't go unless Rin goes. Don't get your hopes up." I snap as I walk into my room.

"Oh don't worry about that! I'll just use my Rei charm on her!" he laughs. I slam my door shut in annoyance. Arrogant bastard.

030

I yawn tiredly as I muse my bangs.

"Morning Len!" Rin says brightly.

"Morning." I grumble as I eye her suspiciously, she was never this awake in the morning.

"Oh! REI! WHEN DO WE LEAVE?!" Rin screams up the stairs. I stagger back in shock. What?

"I'm coming, I'm coming. And we have to leave tomorrow." he laughs, before looking at me with a wide smirk. I clench my teeth and narrow my eyes at him.

"I can't wait, I've never been to Hawaii." Rin swoons.

"You've never been out of the city." I spit acidly. Rin turns to look at me in shock.

"So...? Aren't you excited?" she asks, batting her eyes at me.

"Ecstatic."

"Don't be a sore loser Len." Rei smirks. I clench my teeth and pull my gun out, pointing it at him.

"Shut up." I hiss as I glare at him. Rei aims his gun at me with a sly smile.

"No, no, no." Rin orders as she grabs my arm and lowers it. "There is no need to fight."

"Tsk." I growl as I look away and shrug Rin off as I walk away.

"Len!" Rin snaps.

"I'm leaving." I snap back as I kick the front door open and walk down the front steps. No reason to fight? My finger twitches to the trigger in rage.

"Relax." I sigh to myself quietly as I step into a small cemetery next to a semi-broken down church, it was still in use, but not many people went, atleast not from this side of town.

"Hey mom." I say miserable as I look at a pinkish rock that read 'Lily Kagamine'. I drop onto my knees and lean against the rock.

"No reason to fight..." I say softly, my temper fading. My mom was dead because of Rei and his mom. I had a reason to hate him. Shaking my head I try to focus.

"Mom, there's this thing going on. I know that I can't actually date Rin, and neither can he. But we're both trying to out do the other...and he's winning. He's taking her to Hawaii, and I have to go too...but only because of the contract." I frown as I rub the scab on my cheek. I wince slightly.

"What should I do..?" I frown.

030

I take a deep breath as I push open the front door.

"I'm home-" a smack echoes through the lobby. My eyes widen as I hold my stinging cheek, looking down on a livid looking Rin.

"Don't you EVER do that again." she seethes, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"I'm sorry." I wince before looking her over and grab her right hand and hoisting it above her.

"What's wrong with this hand? Why are you babying it?" I ask as I try to wrench her fingers open.

"It's none of your business!" she snaps as she punches my shoulder with her other hand. I pry her fingers open and frown.

"Rin, your cuts infected."

"I-I know that." she stammers, pulling her hand down and hiding it behind her back.

"Don't you take care of them?" I ask with frown and I hold my had out, with a sigh Rin puts her left hand on my open hand. I examine it and find it completely fine.

"You should clean it, and talk to Rei." I say as I let her hand drop.

"I know." she says softly before turning and walking up the stairs. "Welcome home Len."

..

We were all packing into the small yellow taxi. Rin on the drivers side with Rei in the middle and I on passenger.

"Airport." Rin orders with a large smile as she relaxes back.

"I'm so excited." she gushes as we pull away from the curb and toward downtown.

"Mm." I groan as I stare out the window. The taxi slams to a halt and I frown as I watch us be boxed in.

"Traffic." the driver says in a heavily accented voice. Rin shifts in her seat. This was her first time to ever go outside of the city, and she was ecstatic. She put Miku in charge of the city, gangs and our gangs while Kaito and Mikuo were taking orders from her.

"Can you turn the radio on?" Rin sighs. The driver messes with some switches, and the can is filled with sound. I tap my finger to the sound of the tune before it's cut of by the sound of a news bulletin.

'This just in! The infamous gang leader Rin Leia and her henchmen Len Kagamine and Rei Kagene have just been taken under federal custody. I tune out the radio as there's a pregnant pause.

"What?" Rin hisses acidly before she quickly unbuckles and unlocks the car door.

"I'm going to need eyes in high places." Rin orders angrily as she gets of the car and sprints down the alleyway. Rei and I share a look before leaping out of the car and sprinting after her. I take in the alleyway before quickly turning and throwing open the closest shop door. I take the stairs two at a time and slam the roof door open.

"Set." I say quietly as I pull my gun out and pace towards the end of the roof. The brick coming to my hips as I aim my gun towards the building Rin was heading to.

"You know. I have always wondered something brother." Frowning, I turn to look at Rei who was holding his gun slack at his side.

"What?" I sigh as I turn back to the building and aim again.

"Which one of us was smarter." he chuckles, before grabbing my left arm and wrenching it behind my back. I growl as my gun slips from my hand and Rei leans against me so I lean over the edge.

"Rei." I warn. There were many reasons I hated Rei. But the main one...was not that he was the leader of my opposing gang but because-

"Funny. I vaguely remember that this was the same way your mother looked before she died." he chuckles in my ear. I clench my teeth in rage. Rei's mother killed mine in attempt to get more power with our father, who in turn killed her and gave me the better gangs.

"Fuck off." I growl.

"Let me let you in on a secret..I brought Lenka here." Rei hums. My eyes widen as I struggle against Rei.

"You WHAT?!" I demand.

"Shush shush, it's all part of my plan. See, as soon as I get lover boy out of my way, I can have Rin all to myself. And we both know what that means."

"If one son is to die, and Rin fully accepts, the last son can control all the original gangs." I recite to the ground.

"Yes, and then I'll attack Rin." Rei says matter-oh-factly.

"Are you stupid?! She'll kill you."

"Not if I have Lenka's help." he smirks. I hiss as Rei slams his gun against my head.

"Rin will be so heartbroken that her little crush died. Oh, don't worry brother, I'll comfort her for you. I'll tell her that this was your fault." he says dismissively.

"What the hell, why now?" I demand.

"I'm sick a tired of only getting a small amount of the things my gangs need compared to yours. My gangs need this." Rei growls, pushing my head down farther with his gun.

"Dammit Rei." I growl as I kick my legs out, sending Rei stumbling back. I flick my knife out and Rei narrows his eyes as he fires at me. Two bullets graze my right arm and I launch myself at him. My knife slices through his arm, giving me enough time to get the gun out of his hand. He snarls as he throws his right arm out, completely ignoring the gash I gave him in the process.

"End of your line." he hisses as he slaps my knife away. His hand clenches my neck and squeezes. Pushing me back up against the edge of the building. I clench at his hand, in attempt to pull him away.

"I'm tired of being in your shadow." he growls. My face grows warm as I struggle to breath.

"K-ka-ito." I choke out. Gun shuts ring out and Rei's eyes widen as he pulls away from me, touching his shoulder to find blood. My eyes fall closed in relief as I fall to my knees, gasping for air. Narrowing my eyes, I grab Rei's nearby abandon gun and aim at him.

"Sorry brother." I hiss as I pull the trigger, delivering the fatal blow. Rei falls back, before toppling over the side of the building, a sickening 'smack' sounds as he hits the pavement.

"Len, are you okay?" Kaito asks as he kneels beside me. I take deep breaths as I try to relax.

"Rin?" I ask, completely ignoring the question.

"As far as I know, she's still okay, she'll be needing your help soon though..." he says as he pulls out his phone. Wincing I stand and toss Kaito Rei's gun.

"I need to start walking to the crayon factor to make sure Lenka's gangs aren't lurking about. Make sure Lenka or anyone else gets close to Rin." I order as I walk toward the door.

"Len...are you..okay?" Kaito asks, I pause and turn to look at him slightly.

"I'm fine. Rei and I have been trying to kill each other since we were born." I answer before continuing.

o3o

I kick the rusty crayon factory door open, exposing Rin and most of her gang.

"Len!" she gasps as she turns to look at me, her eyes wide, a deep gash was in her cheek along with multiple bruises on her arms and legs. I glare at Lenka as she was held back by Gumi, who was tending a gun shot to her upper leg.

"Wh-where's Rei?" Rin asks, looking past me and out the door in confusion. I open my mouth before freezing and biting my tongue.

"We got ambushed and I wasn't watching my back. Rei jumped in and saved me." I lie smoothly. Rin always had this idea that Rei and I would eventually get along...

"Rei..." she clenches her teeth. "OUT! I want everyone out! Take Lenka to my Mansion and make her comfortable." she hisses menacingly, letting her head fall forward, her hair covering her eyes.

"Rin..." I say softly as the room clears.

"Miku...Rei..." she sniffs as she falls to her knees. Miku? I didn't know she was hurt. I kneel next to Rin.

"Len...I can't..handle this anymore." she says softly.

"Rin your a great leader..." I say quietly.

"I don't want to be the leader anymore." she sobs. "I've lost to many people." I lightly touch her hand.

"Rei..."

"Is dead because I couldn't keep my city under control. And Miku too. I can't do this Len...I tired..." she shudders from her tears.

"Just..relax.." I say nervously, she's never broken down in front of me, and I've never had to deal with something like this.

"I...resign." she sniffs. My eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you can't be serious." I breath.

"I don't want this...you...take it." she sniffles, looking up at me.

"No." I say standing as she looks at me in confusion. "I will not take all of this from you. You will lead your gang just as your mother did, and I over mine. You can do that." I sigh as I ruffle my bangs in thought.

"Your gang is much bigger then mine now.." she says softly. I smirk at her.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be stupid enough to attack me." her eyes widen as she looks at me in horror.

"Kidding." I chuckle as I crouch down before her and flick her temple.

"Honestly Rin. Let's go home. We'll figure everything out." I say as offer her a hand which she willingly takes. 

* * *

_WRITTEN FOR~_

**_Rosie-Chan_**

**_(sorry it took so long and grammar mistakes)_**

UPCOMING SHORT STORIES FOR:

**_-PandaPuppet_**  
**_-Adorable Reader_**  
**_-44Anifreak44_**  
**_-DarkestThingInTheLight_**  
**_-Dreamer520_**  
**_-Rise_**  
**_-Katherinekatz_**

_SHORT STORY RULES:_

_-I romantically ship Rin and Len...and Miku and Mikuo/Kaito...Meiko and Katio...Luka and Kaito/Gakupo (any couples in question...ask)_

_-NO LEMONS_

_-Can be any rating (minus M) and g__enres_

Want to submit a story...?:  
a.) leave your story idea in a review  
or  
b.) pm your idea to me

Thanks for reading!

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


	3. Chapter 3

Fate? (re-uploaded!)

* * *

I nod my head with the beat of my song as I walk down the hallway to my room. I pause my music and shove the headphones down onto my shoulders as the shrill sound of my door bell echoes throughout the mansion.

"Got it!" I call loudly, to let my staff know that they were not needed. Sighing, I strut towards the door and wrench it open.

"Hello-" I'm cut off by the sight of a handsome man before me. I blink repeatedly as he looks at me with a slight smile.

"Hey Rin, long time no see." he says. I frown as I look him over, messy blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a tux.

"Who are you?" I ask in confusion. He blinks.

"Len..Len Kagamine, your fiancé." he says slowly. I snort before chuckling.

"Unlikely." I snicker as I shut the door roughly on him. He yelps slightly and I put my headphones back on as I press play. Fiancé, how unlikely. I freeze, my eyes widening. Len... With as much grace as I can manage, I turn quickly and fall against the door and open it.

"What was your name again?" I ask sweetly at the man who was rubbing his red nose.

"Len Kagamine." he says. I nod as I look at the steps before slamming the door shut again. A muffled 'ow!' sounding after the slam. Len...Kagamine...Kagamine. I tap my lip in thought. Why...did that name ring a bell. I blink repeatedly before throwing the door open.

"YOU!" I shriek as I take in Len who was rubbing his nose.

"LEN KAGAMINE?! AS IN THE KAGAMINE THAT PERFORMED LIKE DISLIKE WITH ME TEN YEARS AGO?!" I yell, making him stumble back in surprise at my loudness.

"The one and only." he laughs hesitantly, pulling his hand away from his nose. My eyes widen as I stare at him. Thinking back to the Len that was barely taller then me with large blue eyes, semi squeaky voice and 'man tail'.

~*~ goin' old school ~*~

I was pacing back and fourth to try to relax.

"Rin, calm down." Len sighs as he leans his head back.

"I can't calm down! I'm so nervous. Look! Look at this! I'm shaking!" I yelp as I hold a shaking hand up for him. He opens one eye before shutting it again.

"So you are."

"So you are." I mimic back. "I'm freaking out here!" I sniff.

"Take a deep breath." Len says as he leans forward and opens his eyes. I take a deep breath.

"Hold it." he orders sternly. I hold my breath. I...didn't expect him to say hold it...I took a really big gulp. My cheeks start to heat as I clench my eyes shut.

"A little longer." he says. He's trying to kill me-

"And breath out." All the air I was holding rushes out.

"You're- a- jerk." I pant. He smiles widely at me.

"Hey, I distracted you didn't I?" he laughs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'll show you. You little shorta!" I snap as I launch at him, poking at his sides as he tries to wiggle away from me.

"Knock it off Rin!" he snaps as he tries to catch my hands.

"Never!" I laugh.

"Rin! Len! Your on next." Kaito says as he points toward the stage where all the screams and cheers were coming from. I gulp as my hands fall and Len stands.

"Come on Rin." Len smiles, offering my a hand up, that I quickly take. I wince.

"Try to act like your fourteen. Not five." Kaito sighs as he moves to sit in the chair Len was in. Len grabs my wrist and pulls me through all the stage crew members to wait by the stairs to the stage. Miku waves wildly at the crowd before skipping towards us. My legs begin to shake and I pale dramatically.

"Rin. Calm down. We've been through this dance number over 100 times. Just relax, pretend their not there and just focus on our steps and the song." Len whispers as he moves the microphone on his headset up. I shudder before moving my microphone as well and nodding. Len gives me a nod before releasing my wrist and holding his up. I smile slightly as I tap my wrist to his as our song starts playing. I take a deep breath before smiling and rushing out onto the stage with Len shortly behind me.

"I like you. I don't like you. I don't know." I sing as I look toward Len who gives me a hidden wink.

~*~ back to the future ~*~

"Yo-your not a shorta anymore." I stammer in shock. He rolls his eyes at me.

"People tend to out grow that stage." he says flippantly. I look him over again.

"Wow." I breathe.

"Are you going to keep staring at me? Want me to pose for you as well?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me. I narrow my eyes at him and push the door open.

"Shut up and come in." I hiss as I walk into my parlor, Len following after me.

"So, what have you been up too?" I ask awkwardly, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge and throwing it at him.

"I'm a professional piano player now, I actually travel around the world a lot now." he says with a slight smile as he sits in one of my leather chairs. "What do you do?" he asks turning his gaze to me. I gulp.

"I...ahh..." I always hated being under Len...and this wasn't helping my self esteem much.

"What was that?" he asks, genuinely interested.

"I take care of moms mansion." I wince. Len blinks at me before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I yelp in embarrassment.

"Isn't this what you always wanted? You always said you didn't want to work when you grew up." he snickers. I puff my cheeks out.

"Shut up bully." I snap.

"You really haven't changed." Len sighs happily. I blink in surprise.

"Oh? Have you seen the others?" I ask in surprise, sitting across from him on the loveseat.

"Oh yea. Miku comes to some of my concerts. Kaito and Meiko got married..shock right? They...I think run a bar. And Luka is a bilingual music teacher that teaches at private schools." Len lists easily. I smile slightly.

"I haven't seen them in ages...it's nice to know they're all okay." I say softly. Len nods and fidgets with his water bottle. The room falls into thick silence.

"Rin..." Len starts hesitantly, glancing at me before looking down. "Before your mom passed on...she and my mom...ahh...made an arranged marriage for us..." he winces looking down.

"Lemme guess there's another girl?" I ask, pursing my lips and resting my chin on my hand.

"No.." he frowns, looking up at me.

"You want me to terminate it?"

"Not exactly.."

"Then...what?" I frown, trying to not show any emotion on the subject. My childhood crush pretty much just said we're engaged, I was flipping out mentally.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in over 10 years...I think we should prolong the date and see how things work out." he says as he looks me over. I blink repeatedly. That was it? I push away my on coming fangirl.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Actually. I'm glad you asked." he smiles widely. "From the sounds of it you haven't seen the gang in awhile. You don't have much to do here. Why don't we start off where we did all those years ago?" Len asks.

"What about your piano things?" I ask as I bite my thumb nail in deep thought.

"It doesn't really matter, it's more of a for fun thing." he says as he waves me off. I pull on my hair in thought.

"I know that look. You're thinking of the cons to this. There aren't. Just think, everyone together again." Len stands and holds a hand out to me. "Well Rin? Want to start a band?" he asks with a smile. I pull my thumb away and look up at him.

"Well-"

* * *

_WRITTEN FOR~_

**_DarkestThingInTheLight_**

**_(I should mention it's a fill in the blank ending...DOES she say yes or no? Depends on what you think!)_**

UPCOMING SHORT STORIES FOR:

**_-PandaPuppet_**  
**_-Adorable Reader_**  
**_-44Anifreak44_**  
**_-Dreamer520_**  
**_-Rise_**

**_-Melon Mousse_**  
**_-Katherinekatz_**

_SHORT STORY RULES:_

_-I romantically ship Rin and Len...and Miku and Mikuo/Kaito...Meiko and Katio...Luka and Kaito/Gakupo (any couples in question...ask)_

_-NO LEMONS_

_-Can be any rating (minus M) and g__enres_

Want to submit a story...?:  
a.) leave your story idea in a review  
or  
b.) pm your idea to me

Thanks for reading!

_******REVIEWS END*******_

WHAT'S NEXT...time to...

-_Review_

-**REVIEW**

-review


End file.
